Tapi aku suka yang cepat Akashi-kun
by Kuro Kid
Summary: Percakapan yang terjadi antara Akashi Seijuurou dengan Kuroko Tetsuya membuat Kiseki no Sedai tercengang, bukan hanya Kiseki no Sedai, melainkan seluruh teman sekelas mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh dua manusia itu! AkaKuro. YAOI. T . Humor(gagal)


Mata dwiwarna milik sang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ menatap dalam manik biru milik sang pemuda manis bersurai _baby blue_. Bibir sang pemuda _crimson_ menyunggingkan sebuah seringai mematikan yang penuh akan pesona.

"Santai saja Tetsuya. Pelan-pelan saja."

Manik biru sang _baby_ _blue_ menatap sang _crimson_ dengan sedikit jengkel, "Aku suka yang cepat Akashi-_kun_!"

"**Tapi aku suka yang cepat Akashi-**_**kun**_**."**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**Oneshot. T+**

**YAOI. OOC. Typo. Humor gagal. Mengandung unsur ambigu. Dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

Siang hari yang indah di musim semi.

Mentari bersinar cerah, tidak ada mendung yang menghiasi langit biru, dan jangan lupakan bunga-bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran itu. Ah indah sekali.

Keindahan itu tidak hanya berada diluar sana, namun juga didalam sebuah ruangan, orang-orang yang berada disana merasakan keindahan yang sungguh tiada duanya.

Keindahan dari seorang pemuda mungil bersurai _baby blue_ dengan manik mata berwarna senada yang bisa disandingkan dengan langit cerah diluar sana. Wajah manisnya pun menambah keindahan dari sang pemuda.

Kuroko Tetsuya—nama pemuda itu. Merupakan keindahan yang ingin dimiliki oleh setiap orang yang melihatnya. Namun, orang-orang tersebut harus menelan keinginannya, karena si manis itu sudah menjadi miliki seseorang yang dijuluki sebagai Raja Iblis—dan jangan lupakan empat pengawal setia yang selalu bersamanya dimanapun dirinya berada.

Kelas yang ditempati oleh sang pemuda manis itu terlihat cukup ramai, tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Sungguh keadaan yang dianggap surga oleh sebagian besar siswa.

Semua siswa disana sibuk bercengkrama dengan teman mereka masing-masing, mereka tak perlu khawatir dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh sang guru, karena mereka sudah terlebih dahulu menyelesaikannya dan menyerahkannya kepada sang ketua kelas—jika tidak, mereka tidak akan bisa sesantai ini mengingat sikap sang ketua kelas yang sangat mengerikan.

Sama seperti siswa lainnya, Kuroko Tetsuya juga memilih bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya—atau lebih tepat disebut pengawalnya—dan sang kekasihnya yang kini sibuk menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu mungil miliknya.

"Kuroko-_cchi_, apa kau tidak bosan membaca novel terus-_ssu?"_ tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan idola para wanita. Ia menatap bingung Kuroko yang nampak menikmati waktunya membaca novel.

Kuroko menatap sang pirang—Kise Ryouta, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Tidak Kise-_kun_. Lagipula novel ini menyenangkan. Kenapa Kise-_kun_ bertanya begitu?"

Orang yang dipanggil Kise itu merengut, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh makhluk manis yang duduk menghadapnya itu, "Aku bosan-_ssu_! Aku bosan melihat Kuroko-_cchi_ sibuk dengan novel itu sendiri-_ssu_!" raungnya.

PLAK

Sebuah buku melayang ke kepala pirangnya, pelakunya adalah seorang pemuda yang baru saja bangun dari tidur paginya.

"Berisik Kise!" hardiknya. Kise menatap sang pemuda itu dengan mata yang sudah berlinangan air mata buaya, "Aomine-_cchi, hidoi-ssu_~"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Aomine itu hanya mendecih, ia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya—tapi nanggung, sudah terlanjur bangun. Jadi ia memilih untuk bergabung saja dengan gerombolan orang yang duduk melingkari meja dibelakangnya itu.

Sebenarnya, mau bergabung pun, paling dia diam saja mengingat perilaku teman-temannya yang tidak bisa dikatakan normal.

Bagaimana bisa dikatakan normal? Jika ada gerombolan remaja yang justru sibuk melakukan kegiatan mereka sendiri ketimbang mengobrol? Contohnya saja,

Sang pemuda manis berambut _baby blue_—Kuroko Tetsuya—yang sibuk dengan novel ditangannya. Terlihat sekali ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Disampingnya, seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_—Akashi Seijuurou—yang justru pura-pura tertidur dibahu mungil sang kekasih—Kuroko.

Dihadapan Kuroko, Kise Ryouta yang sibuk menangis dan menarik perhatian dari Kuroko.

Disebelahnya lagi, seorang pemuda berkacamata dan berambut hijau—Midorima Shintarou—dengan boneka katak ditangannya yang berdiam diri dengan angkuhnya.

Dihadapan surai hijau, makhluk dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata dan bersurai ungu—Murasakibara Atsushi—sibuk dengan _snack_nya, matanya menatap malas teman-temannya yang sama sekali tidak melakukan kegiatan penting.

Dan terakhir, orang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya—Aomine Daiki, yang kini sedang sibuk menguap.

"Ah iya! Aku baru ingat-_ssu_! Bukankah nanti Takano-_sensei_ tidak masuk-_ssu_? Lalu kita disuruh membuat rangkuman bab 3 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan sekarang-_ssu_? Kalau dikerjakan bersama kan mudah!" ucap Kise dengan semangat.

Kuroko berhenti membaca novelnya. Benar juga, hari ini Takano-_sensei_ yang mengajar Fisika tidak masuk dan memberi tugas untuk merangkum serta mengerjakan soal yang ada di bab 3. Jika diingat-ingat, soal di Bab 3 sulit. Ia pasti akan kesulitan untuk mengerjakannya.

Kuroko pun menganggukkan kepalanya, teman-temannya yang lain pun menyetujui usulan Kise—yang tumben benar.

Kise tersenyum senang, ia mengambil buku Fisika miliknya dan mulai mengerjakannya dengan semangat, begitu pula dengan teman-temannya.

Akashi sudah bangun dari acara pura-pura tidurnya karena Kuroko membangunkannya untuk minta diajari.

"Begini saja, kalian merangkum materinya, sedangkan aku akan membuat bagian soalnya. Kalian tinggal melihat saja nanti, aku sedang malas mengajari kalian." Perintah Akashi. Kise dan Aomine bersorak dalam hati. Begini lebih baik, merangkum tidak perlu terlalu banyak berpikir 'kan?

Midorima sendiri tidak terlalu peduli, lagipula ia juga sudah cukup menguasai materi ini, jadi dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Jika untuk Murasakibara, sepertinya ia tidak terlalu peduli, terbukti dengan dirinya yang masih setia menatap buku cetak Fisikanya dengan mulut yang masih sibuk mengunyah makanan.

Mata dwiwarna milik Akashi menatap Kuroko yang kini sedang memperhatikan soal-soal pembahasan dalam diam, "Kau tidak merangkum Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Aku sudah merangkumnya saat belajar semalam Akashi-_kun_. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini. Akashi-_kun_ sendiri sudah merangkum?"

"Aku sudah merangkum dan mengerjakan beberapa soal. Sedikit lagi akan selesai." Jelasnya.

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan mata bulatnya, "Bolehkah aku menyalin jawaban Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja Tetsuya." Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan bukunya pada Kuroko, pemuda mungil itu pun langsung menyalin dengan cepat, begitu pula dengan Akashi yang kini sudah kembali berkonsetrasi mengerjakan soal yang belum sempat dibuatnya.

Acara mengerjakan tugas bersama itu tidak bisa dikatakan damai, tentu saja, jika ada Kise dan Aomine yang bersatu maka dipastikan, tidak ada kata tenang, yang ada suara membentak dan tangisan buaya Kise.

Akashi hanya diam saja dan berkonsentrasi pada soal yang dikerjakannya, ia terlalu malas untuk melempari anak buahnya dengan gunting merah miliknya yang masih tersimpan rapi di saku celananya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menyelesaikan soal-soal ini dan segera bermanja kembali dengan kekasih manisnya.

Modus kau Akashi.

15 menit sudah berlalu, Akashi sudah selesai mengerjakan bagiannya, dan pemuda mungil disampingnya itu sibuk menyalin jawaban miliknya.

Mata dwiwarna miliknya mengawasi tingkah laku anak buahnya yang kini sudah mulai tenang. Kise sudah mulai serius merangkum—karena dia yang paling ketinggalan, Aomine menulis dengan malas-malasan, tidak jarang ia menguap, Midorima kini sedang berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal pembahasan—ia bersikeras tidak mau melihat milik Akashi, karena dia yakin dia bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini, sedangkan Murasakibara, ia terlihat menyalin dengan tenang, sesekali ia berhenti untuk melanjutkan acara makannya.

Yah, selama ada makanan, maka Murasakibara tidak akan merepotkan.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya, ia merasa bosan. Diliriknya kekasihnya yang masih sibuk menyalin. Sepertinya masih lama. Maka, Akashi pun mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya dan mulai sibuk sendiri.

.-.-.

Kise meregangkan jari-jarinya yang terasa kaku, merangkum bab 3 dengan jumlah materi yang tidak sedikit itu membuat tangannya seolah ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Aomine melirik sinis Kise, "Baru segitu saja kau sudah pegal-pegal. Payah."

Pemuda pirang itu melirik tajam, "Diam-_ssu_. Aku sudah lelah bertengkar denganmu." Ucapnya. Ia kini kembali sibuk dengan buku Fisikanya.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya bisa melongo mendengar ucapan teman sebangkunya itu. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Kise tidak terlalu menusuk tapi entah mengapa, Aomine merasa kata-kata Kise itu menusuk tepat direlung hatinya, membuat dirinya seolah hancur dan diterbangkan oleh angin hingga tak bersisa.

Ternyata dirimu tak kalah hiperbolanya dari Kise, Aomine.

"Aomine-_cchi_ sudah selesai merangkum belum-_ssu_?" tanya Kise pada Aomine yang masih terdiam, larut dalam keterpurukan.

Sang _titan_ ungu yang berada disamping Aomine melirik pekerjaan Aomine, ia mengernyit, "Tulisan Mine-_chin_ jelek sekali."

Aomine yang mendengar ucapan Murasakibara kembali terpuruk, ia merasa harga dirinya benar-benar diinjak oleh si raksasa ungu.

'_Memangnya tulisanmu lebih rapi dari tulisanku, sialan?!'_

Midorima yang sedari tadi diam, angkat bicara, "Tulisan tangan Aomine daridulu memang sudah jelek 'kan? Tidak perlu heran lagi." Ucapnya enteng sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Berisik!" bentak Aomine. Ia menatap garang teman-temannya—seakan dirinya ingin menerkam dan mencabik-cabik mereka. Kise bergidik ngeri, sedangkan Midorima dan Murasakibara tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan abal-abal dari Aomine.

Hanya tatapan milik seseorang yang mampu membuat mereka bergidik dan merasa takut, siapa lagi jika bukan dari sang surai _crimson_, Akashi Seijuurou.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Akashi, dari tadi sang pemuda penuh karisma itu tidak bersuara sama sekali. Ah mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan kekasih manisnya.

"Kise-_chin_~ jangan digeser terus, aku tidak bisa lihat." Gerutu Murasakibara, pasalnya ia kesulitan menyalin jawaban dari buku Akashi karena sedari tadi Kise terus menggeser bukunya.

Kise merengut, "Aku juga tidak bisa lihat-_ssu_! Cih, Aomine-_cchi_ dapat tempat yang paling nyaman-_ssu_."

Sang _Ganguro_ yang mendengar ucapan Kise tersenyum meremehkan, ia menatap Kise yang masih sibuk berusaha untuk menyalin jawaban Akashi, "Apa? Kau iri pada posisiku? Kalau kesulitan sini biar kupangku, apa repotnya?"

PLAK

"Dasar mesum!"

"OI! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? Kau kira kepalaku ini apa? Jika aku bodoh kau mau tanggung jawab hah?!"

Kise melirik tajam Aomine, "Kau 'kan sudah bodoh-_ssu_."

JLEB

Semoga arwahmu tenang disisiNya, Aomine Daiki—oops.

"Mine-_chin_, Kise-_chin_, berisik." Ucap Murasakibara dengan malas.

"Hmph." Midorima hanya mendengus—sudah terlihat sekali jika ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Kise dan Aomine kini sudah kembali menyalin dengan tenang—sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tenang karena berkali-kali Kise menggeser buku milik Akashi mendekat kearahnya, dan langsung di tatap oleh sang titan.

Diam-diam, Kise melirik kearah Akashi dan Kuroko yang duduk—sangat teramat—dekat. Erm, sebenarnya Kuroko yang duduk diatas pangkuan Akashi yang sedang menyandarkan dagunya dibahu mungil Kuroko.

Jangan ditanyakan kenapa Kuroko mau berada dipangkuan Akashi, karena sudah jelas, Akashi pasti menggunakan hak _absolute_ miliknya untuk memonopoli Kuroko.

Rasanya Kise ingin mematahkan kepala merah itu karena berani bersandar di bahu mungil milik orang yang—diam-diam—disukainya.

Kise mendesah lega, sedikit lagi, tugasnya akan selesai, ia melirik Aomine yang masih kurang separuh lagi, dan milik Murasakibara yang baru jadi seperempat. Sepertinya dia cukup cepat juga.

Lagi, Kise melirik Akashi. Normal. Ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Kise...

Mata dwiwarna milik sang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ menatap dalam manik biru milik sang pemuda manis bersurai _baby blue_. Bibir sang pemuda _crimson_ menyunggingkan sebuah seringai mematikan yang penuh akan pesona.

"Santai saja Tetsuya. Pelan-pelan saja."

Manik biru sang _baby blue_ menatap sang crimson dengan sedikit jengkel, "Aku suka yang cepat Akashi-_kun_!"

"Awalnya pelan-pelan saja nanti kau—"

"AKHHH!"

"Sudah kubilang, kau santai saja Tetsuya. Jangan terburu-buru."

"Uh, tapi aku suka yang cepat Akashi-_kun_! Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

"Tapi, awalnya kau harus memasukannya dengan pelan, Tetsuya, lalu kau bisa naik-turun dengan cepat nanti."

"Uh~"

KRATAK

SINGG

Hening.

Sangat hening.

Bahkan kelas yang tadinya ramai kini sunyi senyap.

Bisa terdengar bukan? Suara kacamata milik Midorima yang pecah.

Semua ini karena...

...Kuroko dan Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu terdiam, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung teman-temannya yang kini justru menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut, tidak percaya dan pandangan aneh lainnya.

Kuroko menggaruk pipinya, apa yang sudah terjadi?

Manik biru miliknya tidak sengaja melihat lensa sebelah kiri kacamata Midorima yang pecah, ia ingin bertanya sebelum—

"Tetsu... sebenarnya—apa yang kalian lakukan... dibawah—sana?" tanya Aomine, jari telunjuknya menunjuk bagian bawah tubuh Kuroko dan Akashi yang tertutup oleh meja.

Kuroko menatap Aomine dengan pandangan bingung. Lain Kuroko, maka lain halnya dengan Akashi yang masih santai saja duduk memangku Kuroko. Ia bahkan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Kuroko—memeluknya erat.

"Ngh, Akashi-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kuroko, ia menatap Akashi dengan wajah bersemu merah.

KRATAK

Kali ini lensa sebelah kanan kacamata milik Midorima yang pecah. Bahkan _snack_ berupa _potato chips_ yang dibawa oleh Murasakibara kini jatuh bercecer dilantai kelas. Kise sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya. Dan Aomine, pikirannya sudah terisi oleh hal yang bukan-bukan.

Sang surai _crimson_ itu hanya terdiam, tidak berniat menanggapi Kuroko, ia justru menyeringai ketika manik dwiwarnanya menatap reaksi tidak terduga dari teman-temannya. Ah, rasanya menyenangkan sekali melihat teman-temannya mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sungguh sama sekali tidak _awesome_.

"Aomine-_kun_?" panggil Kuroko. Ia menatap Aomine yang justu kelihatan... gugup?

"Ah ya? Ada apa Tetsu?" tanya Aomine kikuk. Ia merasa bersalah sudah menganggu waktu pribadi milik Kuroko dan Akashi.

Kuroko makin mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Aomine yang sungguh aneh—menurutnya, "Kau tadi bertanya apa?"

Aomine membeku, tidak mungkin 'kan ia menanyakan hal—_you know what I mean_—kepada Kuroko. Ia pun mengibaskan tangannya dan tersenyum—paksa, "Lupakan saja Tetsu. Bukan pertanyaan penting. Haha—ha."

Cara tertawamu itu sungguh terdengar garing sekali, Aomine.

Terkutuklah Akashi yang tidak tau malu melakukannya di tempat umum. Di toilet sih masih mending, tapi dikelas? _Hell_! Aomine bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan hal itu.

Kise kini sudah menitikkan air mata—sungguhan. Hiks, ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa mereka berdua melakukannya dihadapan dirinya? Apa mereka tidak memikirkan betapa sakit hatinya ini?!

Kau _hiperbola_ sekali Kise.

Seringai Akashi semakin lebar ketika melihat ekspresi Aomine yang nampak seperti orang sembelit itu dan ekspresi Kise yang sungguh menggelikan dengan ingus yang hendak keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kau ingin tau apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Daiki, Tetsuya?" pancing Akashi. Ia menyeringai dalam hati melihat teman-temannya yang kini memandangnya dengan mata membelalak lebar.

Kuroko mengangguk, ia penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Aomine.

Akashi tersenyum—manis—kepada Kuroko, membuat teman-temannya tercengang, "Daiki ingin menanyakan apa yang sedang kita berdua lakukan."

Kuroko terdiam, ia masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Akashi.

Ah, sekarang ia tahu.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu menatap polos Aomine—membuat yang ditatap ingin mimisan saat itu juga, bahkan Kise ingin segera memeluk pemuda manis itu jika saja tak mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah itu, aku dan Akashi-_kun_ sedang bermain **Flappy Bird**."

SINGG

"Tunggu—kau bilang... apa?" Midorima bertanya memastikan.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, ia menatap teman-temannya yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sungguh sangat tidak _awesome_.

"Aku bilang, aku dan Akashi-_kun_ sedang bermain **Flappy Bird**. Akashi-_kun_ bilang jika dia mempunyai permainan yang bagus diponselnya, aku ingin mencobanya, makanya aku bermain dengan Akashi-_kun_ karena Akashi-_kun_ bilang akan mengajariku memainkan permainan ini." Jelasnya sambil memperlihatkan _smartphone_ milik Akashi yang masih menyala dan menampilkan gambar permainan **Flappy Bird**.

Kise yang mendengar penjelasan Kuroko merasa bingung, ia menatap ponsel Akashi, Kuroko, dan bagian bawah keduanya yang tertutup meja secara bergantian, "Jadi, dibawah sana...?"

Kuroko kembali bingung. Ia tidak mengerti.

Akashi tersenyum kecil melihat Kuroko yang kebingungan, ia pun berbisik sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "Berdirilah Tetsuya."

Pemuda itu pun menurut. Ia berdiri dari pangkuan Akashi.

Kini mereka semua membulatkan mata.

Celana seragam milik Kuroko masih terpasang dengan rapi. Bahkan tidak terlihat kusut.

Jadi...

...mereka hanya salah paham?

Midorima menutup wajahnya yang kini memerah sempurna, "Terkutuklah kalian _nanodayo_." Umpatnya.

Mursakabira... _no comment_. Ia lebih memilih diam dan membersihkan ceceran _potato_ _chips_nya yang jatuh kelantai.

Sedangkan Kise dan Aomine, mereka hanya tertawa canggung dan mengusap tengkuk mereka gugup.

Anak-anak yang lain pun sudah mulai fokus kembali dengan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya, dalam hati mereka merutuki tingkah sang ketua kelas sekaligus _primadona_ kelas mereka yang keterlaluan itu.

Kuroko kembali duduk dengan normal dibangkunya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Akashi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun diurungkan niatnya ketika ia melihat seringai menakjubkan yang terlukis diparas kekasihnya.

Akashi berdehem, ia memasukkan kembali _smartphone_ miliknya kedalam sakunya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kalian semua sama mesumnya dengan Aomine." Sindir Akashi, ia masih mempertahankan seringaian miliknya.

Uh-oh.

Kali ini Kuroko paham. Lihat saja, wajahnya mulai memerah.

Wajah Kuroko yang memerah itu tak luput dari mata tajam Akashi, ia pun mendekati sang kekasih.

Ia terlihat membisikkan sesuatu pada Kuroko, dan kembali keposisi duduk semula. Senyum kecil terlukis diparaasnya ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Kuroko yang terdiam dengan wajah memerah sempurna dan mata membulat.

"_Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan Tetsuya. Jika kau mau, aku akan mewujudkan pemikiranmu itu. Malam ini juga_."

**End**

**a/n:**

**yuhu~ saya kembali lagi membawa oneshot AkaKuro—yang teramat pendek ini.**

**Maafkan kenistaan saya. Saya tau fict ini mengandung unsur ambigu yang cukup parah. **

**Ide dari fict ini saya dapatkan saat sedang studi kelompok. Saat itu saya dan teman-teman kelompok sedang studi kasus, dan kebetulan dua teman saya yang sudah selesai analisa duluan malah asik ngegame berdua. Dan salah satu teman saya ada yang mesum—begitu dua teman saya yang lagi asik ngegame Flappy Bird itu ngomong ambigu, dia langsung connect.**

**Dan dia ngulang apa yang sudah dua teman saya katakan. Membuat semua orang terdiam—bahkan satu ruangan terdiam.**

**Jadi, saya langsung ingin menuliskan ini dalam bentuk fiksi dengan cast AkaKuro, dan inilah hasilnya.**

**So, review minna?^^**


End file.
